contest_rulesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fandom STB Singapore Comic Con Sweepstakes
Fandom "STB Singapore Comic Con" Sweepstakes 1. NO PURCHASE NECESSARY. VOID WHERE PROHIBITED. 2. Promotion Description. FANDOM “Singapore Comic Con” Sweepstakes (the “Promotion") is a sweepstakes promotion where individuals who submit their email address and correctly answer Singapore Comic Con Trivia Questions in the Google form provided will be eligible to be randomly selected from all eligible entries. All entries completed and received from 12:01AM WIB November 15th, 2019 to 11:59PM WIB 28th November, 2019 (the “Promotion Period”) will be eligible to win the prize which will be awarded by the Singapore Tourism Board. You must be a resident of Indonesia to enter, and one grand prize winner will be awarded to the winning entrant from each country. Only one entry per person is permitted. 3. Prize. The prize to be awarded by the Singapore Tourism Board to one winning entry from Indonesia is: (a) Flight for two from any major international airport in Indonesia, (b) accommodation for two in Singapore from the 6th to the 8th of December (and other prizes arranged by the organizers. 4. How To Enter. You will automatically be entered into the Promotion by following the steps in paragraph 2 above. Only entries received within the Promotion Period will be accepted. 5. Eligibility. In order to be eligible, entrants must be 21 years of age or older and be a resident of Indonesia. Entrants are also required to hold a valid passport for international travel to Singapore. Entries are limited to individual consumers only; commercial enterprises and business entities are not eligible. Directors, officers, employees, contractors and agents of Fandom and its affiliates, and the Singapore Tourism Board and its affiliates are not eligible to participate in the Promotion. 6. Identity of Entrants; Limitations on Entries. Potential winners may be required to show proof that they are the authorized email account holder or the entrant. The use of any automated launching or entry software or any other mechanical or electronic means that permits the entrant to automatically enter repeatedly or in excess of one entry per person is prohibited. Mechanically generated entries will be discarded and may result in total and permanent disqualification from the Promotion. 7. How You Win. Winners will be randomly selected from all eligible entries in Indonesia in a random drawing held on or about November 29th, 2019. Each entrant’s chances of winning are dependent upon the number of entries received. Fandom’s decisions are final in all matters related to the Promotion. 8. Notification. Fandom will attempt to notify the winners by email within 1 business day following selection of the winner. Fandom is not responsible for any delay or failure to receive notification for any reason, including inactive account(s), technical difficulties associated therewith, or winner’s failure to adequately monitor any account address. The winner must then respond to Fandom within 48 hours. Should any winner fail to respond to Fandom within such timeframe or be disqualified, Fandom reserves the right to select a new winner from the eligible entries. Unclaimed prizes will not be awarded. Individuals may request the name of the winners by submitting a self-addressed, stamped envelope before December 2nd, 2019 to: 130 Sutter Street, 4th Floor San Francisco, CA 94107, United States. By participating, you agree to Fandom’s inclusion of your name, and the city or town and country of your residence on such list if you are a winner. 9. Affidavit; Publicity Release. The winner (and his/her guest) will be required to sign an affidavit of eligibility, liability waiver and publicity release that will allow Fandom and/or the Singapore Tourism Board to use the winner’s and guest’s name, photography, likeness, voice, prize information, and biographical information for publicity and promotional purposes (including video) without further compensation where permitted by law. By entering the Promotion or accepting any prize, the winner (and his/her guest) consents to use of his or her name, likeness and any statements, quotes or testimonials for publicity, advertising and other promotional purposes without further compensation, except where prohibited by law. 10. Taxes. All taxes associated with the receipt or use of the prizes is the sole responsibility of each winner. Fandom reserves the right to withhold any taxes as required by applicable law. Prizes are not transferable. No substitutions (including for cash) are permitted, but Fandom reserves the right to substitute a prize of equal or greater monetary value to the prizes if for any reason any prize cannot be awarded as contemplated in these rules. 11. Conditions of Participation. By submitting an entry for this Promotion, you agree to abide by these rules and any decision Fandom makes regarding this Promotion. Fandom reserves the right to disqualify from the Promotion, and any future contest or other promotion conducted by Fandom, and to take such other action as may be appropriate, any entrant or winner who, in Fandom’s reasonable suspicion, tampers with Fandom’s web site, the entry process, intentionally submits mechanical entries, violates these rules, or acts in an unsportsmanlike or disruptive manner. 12. Disclaimer and Limitation of Liability. NEITHER FANDOM NOR THE SINGAPORE TOURISM BOARD MAKE OR GIVE ANY REPRESENTATIONS, CONDITIONS OR WARRANTIES OF ANY KIND, EXPRESS OR IMPLIED, REGARDING THE PROMOTION OR ANY PRIZE OR ANY ENTRANT’S PARTICIPATION IN THE PROMOTION. NEITHER FANDOM NOR THE SINGAPORE TOURISM BOARD SHALL BE RESPONSIBLE OR LIABLE FOR ANY LOSS, DAMAGE, COST, OR INJURY THAT ARISES FROM, ANY OCCURRENCE, EVENT OR CONDITION OUTSIDE FANDOM’S OR THE SINGAPORE TOURISM BOARD’S REASONABLE CONTROL THAT MAY RESULT FROM OR AFFECT THE PROMOTION OR CAUSE THE PROMOTION TO BE DISRUPTED, SUSPENDED OR CORRUPTED, INCLUDING: (I) LATE, LOST, DELAYED, DAMAGED, MISDIRECTED, INCOMPLETE, OR UNINTELLIGIBLE ENTRIES; (II) TELEPHONE, ELECTRONIC, HARDWARE OR SOFTWARE PROGRAM, NETWORK, INTERNET, OR COMPUTER MALFUNCTIONS, FAILURES, VIRUSES OR DIFFICULTIES OF ANY KIND; (III) FAILED, INCOMPLETE, GARBLED, OR DELAYED COMPUTER TRANSMISSIONS; AND (IV) THE DOWNLOADING OF ANY MATERIAL IN CONNECTION WITH THIS PROMOTION. EACH OF FANDOM AND THE SINGAPORE TOURISM BOARD RESERVES THE RIGHT, IN ITS SOLE DISCRETION AND WITHOUT PRIOR NOTICE, TO SUSPEND OR CANCEL THE PROMOTION OR ALTER THE RULES IF AT ANY TIME A COMPUTER VIRUS, TECHNICAL PROBLEM, OR OTHER UNFORESEEABLE OCCURRENCE, EVENT OR CONDITION ALTERS OR CORRUPTS THE ADMINISTRATION OF THE PROMOTION. 13. Release. BY ENTERING THE PROMOTION, EACH ENTRANT INDEMNIFIES, RELEASES AND AGREES TO HOLD HARMLESS FANDOM, THE SINGAPORE TOURISM BOARD AND THEIR RESPECTIVE PARENT COMPANIES, SUBSIDIARIES, AFFILIATES, DIRECTORS, OFFICERS, EMPLOYEES AND AGENTS FROM ANY LIABILITY WHATSOEVER FOR ANY CLAIMS, COSTS, LOSSES OR DAMAGES OF ANY KIND (INCLUDING, WITHOUT LIMITATION, THOSE RELATED TO PERSONAL INJURY, DEATH, DAMAGE TO PROPERTY, INFRINGEMENT OF PROPRIETARY RIGHTS, RIGHTS OF PUBLICITY OR PRIVACY OR DEFAMATION), ARISING OUT OF OR IN CONNECTION WITH: (I) ENTERING THE PROMOTION; (II) ACCEPTANCE OR USE OF ANY PRIZE; OR (III) OTHERWISE ARISING OUT OF OR RELATING TO THE PROMOTION. 14. Governing Law. These Rules and this Promotion are governed by and controlled by the laws of Singapore, applicable to contracts made and performed therein. This Promotion is subject to all applicable laws. Void where prohibited. 15. Information. All questions regarding this Promotion should be directed by email to imulyana@fandom.com.